New analytical techniques were developed and used in enzymatic research and in clinical investigations of lipidoses. Enzyme purification was studied by affinity chromatography. The lipid content in human tissues, the diagnosis of lipid storage diseases by gas, thin-layer chromatography and other techniques were studied at the microgram level. Also preparative work was done and used in connection with further synthetic work and for the preparation of lipid standards. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Brady, R. O.: Enzymological approaches to the lipidoses. Ann. Clin. Lab. Sci. 7: 105-112, 1977. Sakuragawa, N., Sakuragawa, M., Kuwabara, T., Pentchev, P. G., Barranger, J. A., and Brady, R. O.: Niemann-Pick disease experimental model: sphingomyelinase reduction induced by AY-9944. Science 196: 317-319, 1977.